Burst Competition/Cap 12
thumb|center Cap 12 Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: So…who’s next? –sonrío- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: You will be the next Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Sunie, no hagas locuras! Ya vimos que atacando sin pensar no resulta bien... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Aún en estado de Shock por la muerte de Jeroar- (Jeroar... Amigo... Tú no merecías esto... Pero esto no se quedará así) ... ¡¡Esto no se quedará así!! Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Humana o no... ¡La haré pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho! Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: (Necesito hacer de esta situación aún más interesante…¡Lo tengo!) ¡Arriba arriba! –cargo a Sunie con sus cuernos y voló con ella por los aires- Hola linda -le sonrío y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Suéltame grandísima hipocondríaca con retraso cerebral! -Intentando liberarse de Angie- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Maldición! -Crea varias copias de si mismo- Tenemos que salvarla! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Desesperado- ¡Sunie! (Maldita Angie... Nunca me perdonaré si algo le pasa a Sunie) Ha... Hay que hacer algo, ¡Rápido! Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Desaparece- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Aw, vamos no seas tan pesada! ¡Esto te excita tanto como a mi!...Pero sabes…deberías dar un vistazo a la base del Team Joppe, no parecen estar muy bien del todo por allá –sonrío y dejo caer a Sunie desde el cielo- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡ME C*GO EN TUS MUERTOS! -Cayendo- ¡Ojalá se compre una oreo y le salga sin cremaaaaaaa! Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (Solo quería que Sunie viera que el Team Joppe esta en problemas....) -Con ayuda de sus clones logra atrapar a Sunie- Donde se metió Ghost?! Es clave para vencer a Angie Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Ve a Wolf atrapando a Sunie- Gracias a Arceus... (Pero... ¿Qué rayos pasó con Ghost?) -Acercándose a Sunie y Wolf- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Múltiples clones de si mismo aparecen de distintas direcciones y disparan contra Angie- ¡Nos vemos en el infierno perra! Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Logró esquivar los disparos de los clones pero no logró percatarse de que uno se encontraba atrás de ella y recibió el ataque de este- ¡Kyaahh! eso dolió...¡¡Pues intenta matarme!! –comenzó a reír mientras salía volando de aquel lugar- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png:: Gracias desconocido cuyo nombre olvidé -Una vez en tierra- Hay que pensar en algo, esa p*rra quiere que la sigamos para que terminemos más muertos de el coso ese que era Giratina. Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Wolf, mi nombre es Wolf. Espero haber podido ganar su confianza... Debemos tenderle una trampa, es muy impulsiva, no necesitaremos de mucha astucia para hacerla caer... (Menos mal que Sunie no se preocupo por lo que escucho desde allí arriba...) Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Hawkku, sígueme, no tenemos tiempo que perder. -Señala a Taoki- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Eh... -Mira rápidamente a Sunie y a Wolf para saber sus reacciones- (¿Debería ir? Sé que no sabe bien quien soy, pero, ¿Y si intenta hacerme algo?) -Camina lentamente- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Le agarra a Taoki la camisa y susurra- ¿Acaso enloqueciste? Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Frena a Sunie- Ve... Estoy seguro de que tiene un plan... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Suelta a Taoki- Ve.. Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Bien... Wolf, cuída a Sunie... Y, yo estaré bien. -Sigue a Ghost- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Descuida, yo me encargo -Al mirar a Sunie ve a Noir reflejada en sus ojos- -Traga saliva nervioso- deberíamos escondernos hasta que vuelvan... Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Si yo y Hawkku vamos solos no volveremos con vida... -Sigue su camino sin importarle su propia vida o la de Taoki- Archivo:CarotadeNoir.png: Wolf, siguelos...Debes luchar... -resonando en la mente de Wolf- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Gira bruscamente esperando ver a Noir- Gwe.... -Se percata que quien estaba detrás de el era Sunie- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¿Decías?... ¿Sabes qué? No importa ven, debemos ir detrás de ellos -Emopuja suavemente a Wolf para que camine y luego ponerse junto a él- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Si... es verdad... -Confuso- (¿Qué fue eso?) Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Dirigiendose a Ghost- Y... ¿A dónde quieres llevarme? Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Siguiendo el rastro de sangre- ¿A donde crees? Esa loca quiere que la sigamos... probablemente sea una trampa... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¿No se te ocurre nada? -Hablando mientras mira fijamente al suelo- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: "Probablemente sea una trampa"? Si es una trampa no es una buena idea hacer lo que quiere que hagamos e.e Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Esto... Es bastante arriesgado, podríamos elaborar un mejor plan, ¿No crees? Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Es lo que llevo diciendo todo éste tiempo! -Le da un zape a Taoki- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: ¿Que es lo que tienen en mente? Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarla, andando... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Sinceramente no se que hacer ewe... Solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez u.u Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Pues... Ya qué. Supongo que, sólo nos queda eso... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: (Éste pobre perdió a su compañera... No comprendo por lo que pasa, Jeroar y Nate también murieron, Deimond y Grandfather lo merecían, Darmi murió y Destroza Barrios también... Hemos perdido casi todo y yo no dejaré ésto así) Está débil, hay que seguirla y... Acabar con ella desde raíz. Los chicos rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraba Angie. Aquel lugar...resultaba familiar para todos ustedes a excepción de Ghost. Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Los estaba esperando en la entrada- ¡Al fin llegaron!...vaya que se tomaron su tiempo...¡Pues sin más que decir sean bienvenidos a la base del Team Joppe! O bueno…lo que queda de ella –comenzó a reír y se adentró en la base- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (Lo sabia, va a querer dañar a Taoki y a Sunie psicológicamente...) Taoki, Sunie, Sera mejor que se queden detrás -Crea varios clones que le impiden la visión de la base en ruinas- Ghost... ellos no soportaran ver lo que hay ahí dentro... Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: ¿Team Joppe? Recuerdo ese nombre... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: (Arceus... No puede ser...) -Indeciso sobre seguir a Ghost y Wolf, o quedarse afuera- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ... -Va con Taoki y sube a su espalda viendo el Team Joppe el ruinas- M*ldita sea... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (No voy a permitir que sufran al ver a sus seres queridos muertos como yo lo hice...) -Ordena a sus copias detener a Sunie y a Taoki- Lo siento chicos, luego entenderán... Ghost, necesito que vuelvas a tus casillas... Archivo:CarotadeNoir.png: -golpea a Wolf en su mente- ¡Deja de ser tan idiota maldita sea! ¡¿Estas impidiendo terminar este maldito infierno solo por mi muerte?! Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (Otra vez?!) Noir! .... No entiendes... al ver tu cuerpo tieso... en el piso... mi mente se desconecto por unos segundos, como si mi vida dejase de tener sentido con tu partida... fue un sentimiento de vació, el cual no le deseo a nadie más que a esa P*rra de Angie Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Aaaahh! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ...Sunie... -Comienza a llorar- Archivo:CarotadeNoir.png: Joan... -le da una cachetada- ¡Tu vida si tiene sentido! ¡Tú debes vivir por los dos! ¡Pero para poder vivir primero debes salir de aquí vivo! -se da media vuelta mientras su voz se aleja de la mente de Wolf- Y no te perdonare que aparezcas por aquí antes de tiempo -Su voz deja de escucharse por completo- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (Eso dolió Gwen... -Se cubre la mejilla donde recibió el golpe- pero tienes razón) No dejare que nuestras vidas acaben aquí -Sonríe- Taoki ayuda a Sunie, lo que verán adentro no sera de su agrado... -Hace desaparecer los clones que estorbaban a los últimos integrantes del Team Joppe- -Mira al oscuro cielo- (Ganare esto Gwen... Ganare esto por los dos...) ¡VAMOS! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Sunie... -Aún con lágrimas en sus ojos- De... Debemos entrar, hay que ir con ellos... Sólo así podremos ganar y terminar con este sufrimiento... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Asiente y entra- De acuerdo Todos se adentraron a la base del Team Joppe… https://sta.sh/0225vw7004rb resumida de lo que encontraron allí adentro Todos entraron en aquella puerta, donde se encontraba Angie en una gran habitación, esperando por todos ustedes… Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Les gusto el desastre de allá afuera? -sonrío- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Lo que me gustará será ver como agonizas hasta que vea el último pedazo de vida salir de tu cuerpo Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: Entonces procurare estar consciente para poder sentir todo eso Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Vengaremos a todos y cada uno de esas pobres personas... date por muerta Angie! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: No sé como puedes ser capáz de cometer tales actos... Pero, tú pagarás.... Prometo por todos los que alguna vez fueron nuestros compañeros... Que no saldrás con vida de este lugar Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: ¡No hay tiempo para charlas! -Salen múltiples clones y se lanzan al ataque- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png:-Se transformó en Arceus- Bien, que comience la batalla final –se dejó atacar por Ghost pero parecía no afectarle mucho en lo absoluto- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Duermete y no despiertes hasta estar muerta! -Le lanza su somnifero- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Cayó dormida al piso- ZzzZzz... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Venga dadle con todo lo que tengan! Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Bien! -Se multiplica- Es ahora o nunca! -Todas las copias utilizan A Bocajarro- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Los clones atacan con Puntada sombria- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Usa Pesadilla sobre Angie- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Dulces sueños, maldita loca. Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Uso sonámbulo para poder mover y esquivar uno que otro ataque- ZzZzZzz... -Aquel movimiento de Taoki hizo que Angie despertará de golpe- ¡Ja Ja Ja! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! -dijo mientras reía como una loca y miraba a todos con una cara de excitación total- ¡Parece que ustedes nunca aprenden! Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: No puede ser... No podemos tocarla ni aunque este dormida... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Necesitamos algo tan brutal como ella misma... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: (No podremos ganar contra ella...a menos que...es hora de tomar otras medidas…) Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Mira a Taoki quien parece tener una mirada de desición- Taoki...¿No estarás pensando en....? ¡Dime que no estas pensando hacer eso! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Sé como vencerla... Sólo les pido que, abandonen este lugar, no quiero hacerles daño... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Tu estas demente si crees que te dejare aquí solo! Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Se percata de las palabras de Taoki- De que habla? Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Por favor, vayanse, si no sobrevivo, aún quedan ustedes... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -mira hacia abajo mientras lagrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro- ¿N-no hay de otra manera...?...¿P-por que...todo tiene que ser asi...? Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Toma la mano de Sunie- Es la unica manera... -Intenta sonreir con lagrimas en sus ojos- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -abraza a Taoki mientras rompe en llanto- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Corresponde el abrazo- Tranquila... Todo va a estar bien, si algo sale mal, gana tú por mí, ¿Okey? -Intentando no llorar- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: ¿Ya terminaron? Hay una p*rra loca a la cual matar... Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Lloraba en una esquina- Que hermoso...¿Alguien me seca las lágrimas? Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando? Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: P-promete...-intentando hablar a pesar de sus lagrimas- Que...No morirás...¿V-vale...? ¡P-prométemelo! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ... Ya tienen que irse... No perdamos más tiempo... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Mira a Ghost- Entiendes algo? Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: No lo entiendo... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Se aleja de Sunie- Ya tienes que irte... Siempre estaré agradecido por tu amistad, por haber mejorado mi vida desde la primera vez en que te vi -Dispara una bola sombra al suelo para alejar más a Sunie- Wolf, llévatela y salgan de aquí... Yo me encargo de esto. Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Esta bien.... No se que pretendes hacer niño, pero veo que es algo serio... Mucha suerte, nunca olvidaremos esto... ¡Vamos Ghost! -Crea clones para despistar a Angie y poder escapar- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: ...(¿Hawkku?) -Se va- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Rápido que quiero ver sangre! ¡Kyah kyah kyah kyah! -soltó varías carcajadas- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Limpiando sus lágrimas mientras sale del lugar- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Comienza a sentir un dolor de cabeza fuerte- Aaaaghhh!!! (Ya empezó) Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Ohhh, ohhh, parece que si te dejaron solo! vaya amigos los tuyos, pero si prefieren que los mate uno por uno a todos ustedes, así será -saboreo sus labios con su dulce lengua- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Se tira al suelo por el dolor- Ca... Cállate -Haunter toma el control del cuerpo de Taoki, y el primero habla a través de el cuerpo del chico- No quedará nada de ti -Levanta la cabeza y observa a Angie de forma siniestra- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: Heh...usted es realmente provocativo -corrió hacía él dispuesta a patearlo con movimiento sísmico- ¡Lástima que tú cara no ayude para nada! -río- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Sonríe siniestramente, posteriormente, desaparece en el suelo- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Justo antes de patear a Taoki este desaparece, provocando gran estruendo en el suelo- ¿¡Ah!? ¿Tan rápido te fuiste? Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Su voz resuena por la habitación donde se encuentran- ¿Irme? Esto apenas acaba de empezar -Ríe de manera macabara- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Cierra el pico y ataca de una buena vez por todas! -disparó lanzallamas de su boca intentando intimidar a Taoki- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Bien... Ya voy -Sale del techo y dispara un Pulso Umbrío hacia Angie, posteriormente se vuelve a ocultar en el mismo- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Recibe el Pulso Umbrío de Taoki causando poco daño en ella- ¡Ugh! ¡Ese si lo sentí! -Uso canto mortal en la habitación- ¡Kyah kyah kyah kyah! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Sale del techo, pero esta vez dispara una bola sombra para levantar escombros y bloquear la puerta- Fue divertido mientras duró, pero... ¿Morir contigo? -Ríe- Yo mejor me largo, saionara -Atraviesa una de los muros para así escapar del Canto Mortal- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: Bien, parece que usted solo quiere golpear y esquivar. ¡En ese caso lo haré venir por la fuerza! -Destruyó la entrada con Llamarada- ¡Chicos! ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros? El lugar en donde se encontraban Sunie, Wolf y Ghost fue despejado totalmente por Angie Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ... (¿No que se encargaría? Pft, claro) Hija de... Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: No nos quedara de otra que luchar o morir... Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Que listos! -Apareció detrás de Ghost- Usted tiene buen cuerpo -lo pateo contra una pared- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: ... (¡Que veloz!) -El golpe de Angie provoco fracturas en el frágil cuerpo de Ghost- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Después de haber golpeado a Ghost, cayó debilitada al piso tras usar Canto Mortal- Agh... Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Es...es nuestro momento de terminar con su vida... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez. Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Voltea para ver la escena, y luego continúa su camino, pero algo no le deja seguir, a pesar de que Haunter controla el cuerpo, Taoki se niega a dejar a sus amigos, ésta lucha por el control del cuerpo provoca un intenso dolor de cabeza en Taoki- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¿Ha dónde se ha ido Taoki? Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: No tengo ni idea... Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Intenta levantarse pero parece estar muy cansada- Kyahh... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¡Basta de hablar!... ¡Me asegurare de que te mueras hija de la gran p*ta! -Golpea a Angie con Tijera X en la cabeza- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Recibe el Tijera X de Wolf provocando algo de daño en ella- ¡¡Agghhh!!...hehehe, hasta ahora ese ha sido el golpe más decente de todos ustedes -su cabeza comenzó a sangrar- ¡Pero ya estoy harta de todos ustedes! -se lanzó contra Sunie- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Muere de una maldita vez! -Usó Bomba Lodo directo a su cara para sacársela de encima- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Vomitó encima de Sunie- ¡Waahh! ¿¡Crees qué con eso me detendrás!? -Embistió a Sunie hacía una habitación obscura- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Me das asco!... -Le agarra los cuernos y le patea la cara- Maldita r*mera Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Esa p*rra no se muere con nada... En eso todos corrieron hacía aquella habitación obscura donde se encontraban ellas dos, pero para su sorpresa,había dos Sunie's, lo que ellos no podían notar era que a una de ellas le faltaban sus brazos, pero eso ni se alcanzaba a presenciar debido a la falta de iluminación allí adentro... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡A-ayuda! Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¿En serio? -Facepalm- ¡Muere de una buena vez impostora china! -Pateo su estómago- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ¡Gyah! -escupió sangre- ¡C-cierra la boca! -golpeo su cara con una de sus piernas- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¿¡Y ahora como hacemos para saber cual es la verdadera!? Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Puedo sentir maldad ¡proveniente de ella! -Dispara con Puntada Sombría sobre la cabeza de una Sunie- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Dentro de la mente del chico- (No... No podemos dejarlos, son nuestros amigos, debemos ayudarlos) -Haunter interrumpe- (¿No lo entiendes? Después de esto seremos libres, después de esto, podremos hacer lo que nos plazca) -Taoki habla- (No de esta manera... No me iré sin intentar salvarlos) -Haunter habla- (Suerte intentándolo) -El dolor de Taoki aumenta, provocando que el chico caiga al piso- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Agh! ¡Eso dolió, que malo! -vuelve a su forma original- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Mira eso, no alucinó ésta vez... -Se lanza sobre Angie y toma sus cuernos- Ya valiste v*rga -La lanza hacia una de las paredes y usa Gigadrenado- ¡Gracias! Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Ghost inmoviliza sus piernas con Puntada Sombria! -Crea varios clones para impedir que Angie escape- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Dispara multiples veces a Angie- Mientras todos atacaban a Angie, Sunie pudo percatarse de Taoki,se encontraba tirado en el suelo, él estaba peleando para controlarse a sí mismo... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Se aleja corriendo hacia el cuello de Taoki y le clava el tranquilizante- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Poco a poco recupera el control sobre sí mismo, luego mira a Sunie- Gra... Gracias -Abraza a Sunie- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Me encantó jugar con ustedes, pero creo que ya es hora de que reciban algo de mi parte! -Utilizó sofoco en todos- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Abraza a Taoki y se leja lo más que puede- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (Voy a arrepentirme de esto...) -Se pone delante de Sunie y Taoki- ¡CORRAN, YA! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Wolf... Gracias... ¡Vamos Sunie! Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Carajo... -Recibe el ataque de Angie pero se desvanece demostrando ser un clon- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¿¡A dónde creen que van!? -Uso Cometa draco logrando golpear a Taoki y a Sunie quienes intentaban huir- ¡Ja Ja Ja! ¡Si voy a morir, moriremos juntos! -Abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo y escupió la bomba núclear de estaa- ¿Se acuerdan de esta belleza? -Se río como loca- ¡Kyah kyah kyah kyah! Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Agh...C-claro que me acuerdo -Dijo mientras se encontraba tirada en el piso y miraba aquella Bomba- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Ugh ... No puede ser... -Mirando la Bomba- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Arrodillado en el piso- Me lleva... Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Varios clones más aparecen intentando llevarse la bomba y atacando a Angie- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Más les vale no provocarme, o esta cosa hará BOOM! -Patea varios clones de Ghost eliminándolos por completo- ¡Igual de débiles que tú! Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Sin importarle las palabras de Angie, los clones se llevan la bomba- (¿Cómo podría detener esta cosa?) Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Empieza a cargar una bomba lodo detrás de ella- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Crea varios clones que lo cargan- ¡Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Ghost haga explotar esa cosa!... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ¿¡Qué es lo que haremos!? Si esa cosa detona destruirá todo el lugar sin importar donde la pongamos Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Buscar el control remoto y explotarlo... (EN ELLA) Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ¿¡Eso no nos mataría a todos!? Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Aparece detrás de ellos con múltiples heridas- Haré que mis clones se lleven eso lo mas lejos que puedan... Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Uso Cometa draco nuevamente para intentar acabar con todos los clones de Ghost- ¡¡JI JA JU JO JE! ¡Muere muere muere muere muere muere! Los clones de Ghost comienzan a volar esquivando de manera exitosa los ataques de Angie. Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Corre hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¡Ya me harte, acabaré con ella de una buena vez! -Utiliza Tijera X en las piernas de Angie- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Intento esquivar el Tijera X de Wolf pero lamentablemente logró cortar una de sus piernas- ¡Nooo! ¡¡Parapléjica noooo!! Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Eso fue por Gwen... -Escupe al terminar de hablar- Fue un placer conocerte Angie, estás genuinamente loca... -Se alejo de ella lo más que pudo- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Se acerco a Angie y la patea hacia la pared con todas sus fuerzas acto seguido revienta la gran bomba lodo en ella- ¡Ésto es por Jeroar, z*rra! Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Agghh! -salió disparada contra la pared- Esas bombitas tuyas.... -vomita- ¡Waahh! -Angie comienza a cansarse y vuelve a su forma Ditto- Yo...¡No voy a dejar que me maten unos inadaptados como ustedes! -Su mano simula ser una pistola y la pone en su cabeza- ¡Pium paow paow pium! ¡JA JA JA! -reía y reía sin parar- center Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Yo me aseguraré de ser esa bala -Toma la cabeza de Angie y la choca contra la pared- Más te vale que mueras -La lanza hacia el suelo- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: ¡Muere! -Ataca con Ciclón de hojas contra Angie- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Agghh! -Los ataques de esos dos eran como pellizcos para ella- ¡Sin importar que hagan este es su fin! -sonrío- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: No estés tan segura -Cargando una bola Sombra- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Uso terremoto- ¡Cállate! Todo el lugar tembló dejando a todos sin fuerzas...Todos estaban realmente agotados...hacían lo que podían, la situación no era muy favorable para ellos, necesitaban un milagro para salir vivos de esta... Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Grr...(¿Como es posible?) -En el piso- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Voy a matarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, esto quedará en la historia de todo el mundo! ¡Yo la increíble Angie seré historia, p*rras! ¡JA JA JA JA! Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (¿¿¡¡De donde saca tantas fuerzas!!??) C-chicos, mi cuerpo no resiste mucho más, no creo ser de mucha ayuda... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Intentando levantarse- (¿¡Cómo demonios es tan fuerte un j*dido Ditto!?...) Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Comienza a lanzar ataques aleatorios- ¡Mueran, mueran, mueran, mueran de una j*dida vez! -reía con una mirada macabra en su rostro- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Con ayuda de sus clones logra ponerse en pie- U-ughh.. Uno de los ataques se dirigía rápidamente a Sunie… Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Lo siento a todos... -Se pone frente a Sunie y saca un cristal verde de su bolsillo- ¡Aluvión de Fechas Sombrías! -Decenas de flechas vuelan hacia Angie- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Sus pupilas se dilataron- ¡Fantástico, dame más, dame más! ¡Quiero que griten mi nombre! -Contraataco con Pulso Dragón- Hubo un estallido de ataques, la habitación quedo llena de humo... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Se logra levantar- (M-maldita sea.... Ahora no...) El humo comenzó a esparcirse... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Como puede logra ponerse en pié- A-aghh... El ataque de Angie atravesó a Ghost y seguido de este también afecto a Sunie... Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Cayó totalmente agotada al piso mientras reía-¡SI SI SI SI!...ufff... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: No... No... NO! -Corre mientras algunas lagrimas se desprendían de sus ojos- NO TE PERDONARE! -Utiliza A Bocajarro- El ataque de Wolf dejo vulnerable a Angie… Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡Gyah! -recibió el ataque de Wolf- ¡No moriré no moriré no moriré! -reía desesperada- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: Mal... ¡MALDITA P*RRA! -Corre hacia Angie con lagrimas en sus ojos y usa Pulso Umbrío- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png:¡¡JA JA JA!! ¡Golpea todo lo que quieras, solo siento pequeños pellizcos! Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Con sus ultimas fuerzas hace que sus clones le lancen la bomba hacia Angie- (¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué hago esto!?) Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: ¡¡No moriré!! -abre su boca y se traga la bomba justo antes de que la aplastara, mientras se comenzaba a transformar en diferentes Pokémon con defensas brutales- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¡Maldición! -Sale corriendo dejando clones quienes cargaron a Ghost- Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: -Era una abominación total, Angie parecía cosa fuera de otro mundo- Mori...¡morirán...conimgo!... -el control se encontraba al lado de su único pie- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ¡Mier.... -Voltea a ver a Sunie y corre hacía ella- ¡SUNIE NOO! ¡Sunie resiste por favor! -la cargo en sus brazos- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¡Taoki, impulsa a todos con tu Pulso Sombrío, no saldremos con vida a este paso! ¡Tenemos que salir de este lugar ahora mismo! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ¡E-esta bien! -Comienza a cargar el Pulso Umbrío- ¡Sujétate! –decía mientras cargaba a Sunie- (¡Por favor, resiste Sunie!) Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Uno de sus clones, quién llevaba a Ghost y el mismo tomaban a Taoki de sus piernas, uno en cada una- ¡¡Cuando quieras!! Todos ellos salieron volando de aquel lugar, gracias al Pulso Umbrío de Taoki Archivo:CarotadeAngie.png: Mori...rán....-Toco el control con sus dedos y esta exploto- Aquel cuerpo que había hecho Angie, hizo que la bomba no fuera tan "núclear" después de todo...pero si logró acabo con algunos edificios alrededor... Sunie, Wolf, Taoki y Ghost cayeron al suelo...estaban a salvo... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Se encuentra tirada en el piso- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -En el suelo mientras agoniza- ¿T-término?... -dijo con la poca energía de vida que le quedaba- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -También en el suelo- Creo que sí... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -En el suelo- Parece ser que sí... Creo que lo logramos.... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Al intentarse levantarse tose un poco de sangre- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¡Sunie! -Intenta levantarse en vano- ¡¡Maldita sea!!...¿¡Te encuentras bien!? Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: ...¿Wolf? No puedo verte...no puedo ver nada... -brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Se arrastra hacia Sunie- ¡¡Sunie...Resiste...Te vas a poner bien!!... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Sunie sabía que no viviría más, había llegado a su límite- Taoki... He conocido miles de cosas tristes, pero esta despedida es lo más duro. -Se detuvo antes de toser sangre otra vez- Tener que decir adiós a alguien que quieres es lo último que deseas en la vida, porque con ello se marchará tu felicidad... Creo que lograste ser parte de mi felicidad, gracias. El sol comenzaba a salir, todos en casa esperaban a ver que sería lo que sucedería después... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ¡¿Q-que estas diciendo Sunie?! ¡Antes me pediste que no muriera y ahora lo harás tu?! ¡¡No me hagas esto!! ¡¡Se supone que yo era quien te protegería!! Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Yo decidí protegerte todo éste tiempo, ahora no podré hacerlo, sigue tú... Yo...ya no puedo más. Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: N-no...por favor...Dime que esto no esta pasando...No quiero...No puedo...Sin ti no...-rompe en llanto- Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Seca algunas lágrimas de Taoki- Claro que puedes, siempre has sido más fuerte que yo... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Aquella triste escena hace que Wolf recuerde el momento donde Noir se despedía de él- -Se levanta a duras penas- ¡Ghost!... Mi corazón no aguantara esto otra vez -Ayuda a Ghost a ponerse en pie- ¡Resiste! ¡Vamos resiste por favor, no voy a permitir que te vayas! -Lo cargo y lo llevó junto a Sunie- Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: Todo termino... incluso mi propia vida... -Mira el amanecer- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: E-estás mintiendo...Y-yo...yo...yo lo siento Sunie...no pude salvarte...No fui lo suficientemente fuerte... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Que dices idiota -le golpea suavemente la cabeza- Lo logr... -Ve el gran hoyo en su estómago- ...... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Haber, ¿quién es la que se está muriendo? Hahaha.... Creo que al fin me ganaste en algo... Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Rié un poco para evitar seguir llorando- ¡Tsk!...N-no...No quiero ganarte...Al menos no en esto... Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: F-fue un placer... -tomo la mano de Sunie- Sentimos no haber podido llegar hasta el final con ustedes... Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: -Lloraba- ¿P-pero qué dices, Ghost? claro que llegamos hasta el final...nosotros lo hicimos... -Sujetaba fuerte la palma de su mano- Archivo:CarotadeNoir.png: Wolf...No hay nada que hacer...Tanto tu como yo sabemos que ellos no sobrevivirán... -hablando en la mente de Wolf- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (Es una herida muy grande... como es que no pude protegerlos...) -Lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos- Lo... Lo siento chicos... Archivo:CarotadeGhost.png: -Lagrimas brotan de sus ojos- Aquí me quedare... -Sigue viendo el amanecer- El cielo... un lugar al que nunca iré... Hawkku... Marisa... este es el definitivo adiós... -Sigue mirando hasta que poco a poco la vida se desvanece de su cuerpo- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Miro que Ghost poco a poco cerraba sus ojos- ¡No! ¡NONONO! ¡Vamos, no! ¡Despierta! -lloraba y lloraba sin parar- ¡V-vamos...por favor! Archivo:CarotadeSunie.png: Su-supongo...que fue divertido mientras duró -sonrío mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: -Bajo su cabeza mirando al suelo mientras apretaba una de las manos de Sunie- ¡¡Chicos, gracias, gracias por todo!! La ciudad rápidamente comenzó a ser rodeada por numerosos helicópteros... Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Cierra los párpados de Ghost- Descansa en paz... Los helicópteros comenzaron a descender... Archivo:CarotadeNoir.png: -Suspira- Bueno...Es hora de partir... Esta sera la ultima vez que hable contigo Joan... -Hablando en la mente de Wolf- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: (Gwen... -Suspira- lo logramos... desearía que estés aquí para poder abrazarte... Juro que no voy a olvidarte Gwen....) -Una última lágrima se desliza por su mejilla- Archivo:CarotadeNoir.png: Ni se te ocurra suicidarte ¿Vale? -golpeando su hombro- Y... No lo olvides... Te amo... -Le besa mientras la imagen mental de Noir dentro de la mente de Wolf se disuelve en mariposas negras- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: -Esboza una pequeña sonrisa- (Yo tambien Te Amo Gwen...) -Una pequeña mariposa negra se posa en su hombro- Archivo:CarotadeLysson.png: -Salió por la puerta de uno de los helicópteros- Clap clap clap -aplaudía- Arréstenlo muchachos Archivo:Carota de Soldado F.pngArchivo:Carota de Soldado M.png Archivo:Carota de Soldado M.png: -Inmovilizaron a Taoki y lo esposaron- Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png:¿¡Eh!? ¡¡Basta!! ¿¡Qué están haciendo!? -luchaba para intentar quitarse a los integrantes Flare de encima- ¡¡Suniee!! ¡¡SUNIE!! -quería ir hacía su cuerpo pero ellos se lo impedían- Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!? Archivo:CarotadeLysson.png: Iktan, ciudadano #IK0043bc1200TAN141, queda usted arrestado por violación a las leyes establecidas en nuestra constitución. Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ¿¡De qué esta hablando!? ¡Déjenme ir! Archivo:CarotadeLysson.png: Usted al ser miembro del Team Joppe, organización rebelde iniciada desde hace 3 años, hace claramente un ejemplo a lo anteriormente mencionado. Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: ¡Esto debe ser una broma, déjenlo ir! Archivo:CarotadeLysson.png: Usted es declarado oficialmente el ganador de este año, Joan Drake. Así que más le vale no entrometerse a menos de que quiera terminar como su compañero. Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png: Prefiero mil veces terminar en la cárcel, a terminar convirtiéndome en lo que son ustedes ¡Malditos bastardos! -le escupe en su cara- Archivo:CarotadeLysson.png: -Se limpia la cara y acto seguido le da un puñetazo a este- Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, así será. Que de el anuncio y después de eso lo traen conmigo. Archivo:Carota de Soldado M.png: ¡Entendido! Archivo:CarotadeTaoki.png: ¡Hijos de p*ta! -Se lo llevaron con Lysson- Minutos más tarde, entrevistadores, camarógrafos, etc. Llegaron a la ciudad Luminalia para escuchar las palabras del ganador de este, Wolf. Archivo:Fleú.png: ¡Damas y caballeros, ese ha sido un espectáculo totalmente digno! ¡Me encuentro en vivo desde la Ciudad Luminalia minutos antes de que la avenida verano explotará! -Decía a una de las cámaras- Díganos Wolf, ¿Qué se siente haber ganado y haber asesinado a la participante Angie? ella era claramente un rival muy difícil de asesinar, pero ustedes lo han hecho parecer como si fuera pan comido. Archivo:CarotadeWolf.png:... -Se rehusaba a hablar- Archivo:Fleú.png:¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡Yo también quedé en shock tras haber ganado mi primer Burst Competition! Al finalizar la entrevista Wolf fue llevado con Taoki. En donde fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua por sus "pecados". FIN ¿¡Es todo!? ¿¡De verdad!? ¿Y ahora que sucederá después? ¿Esto se quedará así? Descúbranlo próximamente en... center (2019) Agradecimientos Bueno quiero aprovechar esta parte del capítulo para agradecerles infinitamente a todos por su colaboración en la serie. Me hace muy feliz el saber que les gusto esta serie por parte de todos ustedes, sé que no soy la mejor escritora, ni la mejor guionista, pero la verdad es que me divertí mucho con todos ustedes, muchísimas gracias por haber participado y por haberse tomado el tiempo y la molestia de hacer el cap 12 de Burst Competition conmigo. Espero que se hayan divertido durante el transcurso de esta serie así como también espero que esto quede en sus corazoncitos durante el paso de los años. thumb|center|400px Atte:Emma304 Categoría:Capitulos de series Categoría:Series